


Cornelia

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornelia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592838) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

 

 

'  The Forum is silent, still, held in the echo of those last words. She holds them there for an endless moment before the eyes of half the Senate, showing them her power without fear; her father took out Hannibal with an army, but she took Rome from those small, frightened men today with no other army than herself.

Then she lets them go with a smile, like a breath of wind, leaving the Forum shocked, dazed, breathless, awed. His companion was right; a Gracchi did walk the Forum again this day, and like her sons before her, she fucking _owned it_.

Turning her attention back to those around her, Cornelia accepts an outstretched hand to help her over a rough patch of the cobblestones. Smiling into the man's eyes, she nods her thanks and continues on her path with Sappho in attendance, the man looking after her as if seeing an impossible vision.

Just short of the stunned Forum watchers and silent rostra, she gently veers her direction toward the _Vicus Jugarius_ , ignoring the temple to Concord like a leaking sewage pipe spilling foulness onto the street. Her attention is on the masses around her, nodding to every awed greeting, and Dean bets not one person in this crowd today isn't sure she looked directly at them, won't tell their grandchildren about when Cornelia Africana walked the Forum and owned the center of the world.  '

 

 

\- The Game of God, Chapter 11

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Cornelia-again-571662141
> 
>  
> 
> ...I don't think her hair is _quite_ right (most of the examples of hairstyles I found were either too early or too late)  
>  I wish her statue had survived (I don't think there are any surviving contemporary images of her?)


End file.
